Ironbull an Adam Taurus and James Ironwood story
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: A crackship story about Ironwood and Adam


Ironbull – Loving the Traitor

A James Ironwood and Adam Taurus story

James Ironwood is sat having lunch with Adam Taurus (yes with him) as Adam invited him and he came if nothing else it might be a good chance to arrest him once and for all he thinks.

'so Adam why did you ask me here' Ironwood asks

'well I have something to tell well rather explain to you' Adam replies

'what do you mean' Ironwood asks

'well how do I say this I like you as in really like you' Adam tells him

'what?' Ironwood asks shocked

'well you know your favourite bird must have told you she suspected' Adam tells him

'I have no idea what to say to that' Ironwood admits

'Well my question is will you James Ironwood go out with me' Adam asks

Ironwood just looks at him like you're the evillest jerk I have ever had the misfortune to know like ever.

'that's not an answer' Adam tells him

'then is this one my answer is Yes' Ironwood tells him

That moment Glinda walks in which is not helpful Ironwood is thinking what do I do hide or admit the truth.

'James what are you doing with him' Glinda asks

Ironwood thinks shit what do I do luckily Fay has fantastic timing and comes crashing through the window not sure how she knew where they were but thank god she knew.

'what do you want' Ironwood asks

'daddy I sort of broke you know whose legs' Fay tells him

'how what did you even do that' Ironwood asks

'don't ask let's go hi Adam bye Adam' Fay tells him

'no he happens to be under arrest' Ironwood tells her

'oh that's what you were doing with him really James I know better than that we will talk about this later' Glinda tells him

'sure' Ironwood tells her as the three leave

'what did you even do' Ironwood asks

'sort of flattened him at a high speed and knocked him of a roof' Fay tells him

'alright apparently Adam we will have to leave it there' Ironwood tells him

'of course I will see you soon' Adam smiles disappearing

'so I was totally right now can we go fix Mercury before Cinder kills me' Fay asks

'of course' Ironwood tells her getting into the waiting car

'wings small car I will fly' Fay tells him

She follows the car back then as soon as the car stops she yanks Ironwood out of the car.

'hay Dusky' Mercury tells her

'sorry again for knocking you of the roof' Fay tells him

'normal people warn of an incoming aerial attack' Ironwood points out

'no not normal one of the many reasons I love her how did it go with Adam' Mercury asks

'Fay was right' Ironwood admits

'what was you answer' Fay asks grinning

'yes good thing you distracted Glinda' Ironwood tells her

He picks Mercury up then carries him in Fay bounds in behind. Ironwood makes a few adjusts then Mercury stands up.

'I love you I better be going do I look alright' Mercury asks

'No but let's hope Cinder never notices' Fay tells him

Mercury sighs then hugs her in front of Ironwood Fay thinks oh dear. Then Mercury leaves.

'so you and Adam Daddy' Fay asks

'I said yes. Was that the right thing to do' ironwood asks

'Yes it was if you heart says yes not sure if you have one but you get it' Fay tells him

'what do you mean' Ironwood asks

'I love Mercury but he is a bad guy same as you Love Adam but he is like super evil' Fay tells him

'oh that makes sense' Ironwood tells her

'thank you if you love him I won't stop you and I will keep your secret you keep mine and Mercury won't tell either' Fay replies hugging Ironwood

'I have no idea how sometimes you can be so wise' Ironwood tells her

'right I am off to go see Moonstone he wants to see me apparently no idea why' Fay Tells him

'what you mean is your off to see someone so the place is empty so I can call Adam' Ironwood asks

'yep' Fay grins taking Flight then zooming through the open window

When she is gone he looks at the phone then makes his mind up to call Adam Fay as normal was right follow your heart not your head.

He picks up his phone then phones Adam he hopes this never gets out.

'hello Adam' Ironwood tells him

'oh Ironwood I hoped you would call' Adam replies clearly delighted

'I did call so do you want to do a re take of this morning' Ironwood asks

'yes I do' Adam replies

'where and when' ironwood asks

'how about know and I am outside' Adam replies

Ironwood hangs up the phone then walks outside true to his word Adam is their Fay must have let him in serious words are needed to be had with her Ironwood thinks.

'well then how about a retake of this morning' Adam suggests

Then Ironwoods phone goes off he sighs when he sees the called Id.

'Fay what do you want know' Ironwood asks

'what do you mean you're not coming home' Ironwood asks

'what on earth I will deal with you later' Ironwood says hanging up

'Fay then' Adam asks

'yes apparently she won't be coming back later as she says I do not want to see you guys making out quote Fay' ironwood tell him

'Any idea where she is so we can go get even' Adam smiles

'one word Mangos' Ironwood tells him

'mangos?' Adam asks

'she will be at Moonstones she loves mangos and will have gone there for them' Ironwood tells him

'oh aright then that makes sense then' Adam chuckles

They get into the waiting car making sure the driver goes the back way so no one sees them.

Moonstone's

'so I will see you later thanks again for keeping it safe for me' Fay tells him

'you're welcome, Fay why is Ironwoods car here' Moonstone asks

'no idea got to fly' Fay tells him

'get in this car right know young lady' ironwood tells her

Fay sulks over to the car shrinking her bow down to a short spear then tucks her wings in.

'Ah what's he doing in here' Fay yells punching Adam

'wow thanks for that' Adam mutters

'be nice you're the one who told me to go with my heart' Ironwood tells her

'yea speaking of this what you going to tell Glinda, Ozpin, Obleck and Qrow' Fay asks

'ok maybe we didn't think this trough' Adam admits

'you happen to still be a jerk who cut of Yang's arm, stabbed Blake, broke my boyfriend and stabbed me as well' Fay tells him

'ok' Adam says

'not done so if you HARM anyone else I love that includes Ironwood I will hunt you down and personally gut you I hope I make myself clear' Fay tells him

'well you raised one scary young woman' Adam tells Ironwood

'right I am going to find Mercury and try not to get killed by Cinder so bye' Fay tells them getting out of the car.

'well she has a purpose in life then protecting you' Adam tells Ironwood

'that would be she has no other family' Ironwood tells him

'No wonder she looks up to you then' Adam chuckles

'why are you smiling' Ironwood asks

Adam says nothing then leans in and Kisses Ironwood who is like what is going on. Adam pulls away then looks at Ironwood.

'I know it's rather soon though we have known each other a long time' Ironwood starts

'yes what is it James' Adam asks

'Well would you marry me' Ironwood asks

Adam just sits there like ok this is a bit too much too soon but I really like him and I mean really like him and he might be a human but he does treat Faunus as equals look at the birds what do I say I mean I want to say yes but I want to say no.

'Adam you have been sat there for five minutes' Ironwood tells him

'my answer though no one can find out about this is Yes James' Adam tells him

'I thought you would say no but I am happy you said yes' Ironwood tells him smiling

'what are we going to do know' Adam asks

'Maybe go back to mine none of them will be around Fay said she is out with who I know' Ironwood replies

'then let's go' Adam smiles Kissing Ironwood again

Back at Ironwoods

'right he should find it there' Fay tells Mercury

'Oh someone is coming' mercury tells her

Adam and Ironwood walk in holding hands which just freaks them both out a little bit then the pair kiss and Fay can't help herself.

'what the actual heck' Fay yells

'Fay what are you two doing here I thought you were out' Ironwood asks pulling away from Adam

'I was out doing things' Fay replies shuddering

'Just breathe Dusky' Mercury tells her

'that was so traumatising it was awful' Fay whimpers

'then you won't like the next thing I have to tell you' Ironwood tells her

'we are getting married' Adam tells her

This point Fay faints Mercury catches her.

'I will remove her' Mercury tells them carrying her out

'take the car' Ironwood tells him

Then the pair leave.

'well she took that better than I thought she would I thought she might kick off or something this is Fay after all' Ironwood tells him

'what was she even doing' Adam asks

'no idea what is that' Ironwood asks

Ironwood has picked up a heavy book that looks like someone put it together the green cover gives it away.

Ironwood opens it then looks inside at the writing in the front cover its Fay's of course that's what she had been up to.

'I hope you are happy with Adam this is for your time with each other. Ps you have a ship name Ironbull. Love Fay and Mercury' Ironwood reads

'Ironbull oh my lord I have a feeling that they came up with that between them I really do' Adam sighs

'inventive though we should get them back though' Ironwood suggests

'what is Her full name' Adam asks

'Fay Slate or as Mercury calls her Dusky' Ironwood tells him

'why is she nicknamed that' Adam asks frowning

'the wings I think' Ironwood tells him

'oh ok and His is Mercury Black what have we even got to work with what kind of bird is she' Adam asks

'A rook' Ironwood tells him

'then we have Black-Slate or Dusk and Shade' Adam Suggests

'I like both we will tell them later we have things to attend first' Ironwood tells him

'like what' Adam asks

'well we never did get lunch so maybe go out for dinner' Ironwood suggests

'what about the others that dose included Cinder' Adam asks

'oh Fay and Mercury will keep them busy' Ironwood smiles

They then leave to have some piece for once.

With Mercury and Fay.

'married I never meant for that to happen' Fay whimpers

'hay Dusky it will be alright' Mercury tells her hugging her close

'We need to keep everyone's eyes of the pair of them' Fay tell him as her phone rings

'oh no what you Adam' Fay mutters showing Mercury the phone

'Dusk and Shade OUR SHIP NAME' Mercury laughs

'oh they are getting back for Ironbull ours is better' Fay tells Mercury

'are you sure' Mercury asks

'I am dusk as you call me Dusky and your shade as you Mercury Black' Fay gets it

'Alright then operation Ironbull is under way' Mercury grins

'right I will deal with Glinda you deal with Cinder' Fay tells him

'yep go know' Mercury tells her

Fay has already gone. Just like her.

Ironwood and Adam

'all clear' Fay texts Ironwood

'all clear' Ironwood tells Adam

'I don't want to know what they did' Adam sighs

'you get used to them' Ironwood tells him hugging him

'where are we even going' Adam asks

'A small place none of the others think maybe apart from Qrow knows it' Ironwood tells him

They come up to a small café which is empty bar the man at the counter and one-person Ironwood doesn't know

'oh good empty almost' Ironwood sighs

They walk inside and take a small table towards the back out of sight.

'so what are we going to tell people about the fact we are spending so much time with each other' Adam asks

'I have no idea actually I can come up with something to cover this and any odd disappearances I make along the way getting the wedding planned well that will be the hardest thing I think to explain away as we can't move in with each other it would raise far too many questions that we would have to answer is the issue' Ironwood tells him

'I know I think Fay won't speak of this what about Mercury can we trust him I know him from working with Cinder so I am uncertain about him' Adam replies

'Fay has learnt how to handle him only person apart from Cinder he takes any orders from' ironwood smiles

'alright then I am glad we finally manged to become a couple' Adam says his voice low

Then Qrow of all people walks in Ironwood is like please be drunk please be drunk.

'Ironwood' Qrow asks

'Qrow what a pleasant surprise' ironwood tells him

'What are you doing with him' Qrow asks

'How do we explain this' Ironwood starts

'Don't look at me' Adam tells him

Where is Fay when you need her.

'well as long as you don't tell the others I suppose you should know that me and Adam are dating' Ironwood tells him

'ah I already knew that I know you James and well I sort of thought you liked Adam and I will keep my mouth shut plus Fay told me to keep Glinda and Ozpin distracted' Qrow tells him

Then Fay walks in too late with Mercury then sees Qrow's face.

'Ok you and Adam but Fay and him even if they asked me to do this' Qrow asks

'I gave up trying to break them up as Fay pointed out you love who you love' ironwood replies

Qrow just looks at him then goes to talk to the younger Couple who have vanished. So he follows.

'finally time alone' Ironwood smiles then his phone beeps

Glinda on way we tried to stop her. Fay

'Glinda' Ironwood tells Adam

'Go know' Adam suggests then they leave

Glinda appears with Ozpin just as they leave the where actually looking for Qrow not Ironwood for a change.

They go back to Ironwoods where Adam stays the night and where Mercury spends the night as well the next morning is going to be so fun.

Planning the wedding/ The in-between space

Fay gets up nearly punching Mercury in the face. Then looks like oh my lord why did he stay.

'um ok' Fay says looking at him

She gets up wakes Mercury who is like oh lord Ironwood is going to go mad. They walk to the kitchen where they see Ironwood and Adam already there and they have spotted the pair.

'I know he stays here all the time' Ironwood tells her

'oh ok' Fay replies picking up a bowl of berries

'right I better get going' Mercury tells her before leaving

'Adam you stayed over' Fay asks

'hum yes I did we sort of have a wedding to plan in a super short space of time so I stayed' Adam tell her

Fay picks up her bowl and walks out of the kitchen then doubles back for a mango then leaves.

'well that went well' Iron wood tells him

'are you sure she looked like she wanted to punch something maybe me' Adam replies

'oh no that's just her pre first mango of the day' ironwood tells him

'remind me to never get in her way between her and mangos' Adam replies

'oh well I wouldn't recommend it or hurting anyone she loves she will impale you faster than you can say impale' Ironwood tells him

'oh well good to know' Adam says looking worried

'oh no she likes you she will never admit it' Ironwood smiles

'oh well then you think she is taking this well then what's this' Adam asks holding up a note

Harm IRONWOOD YOU DIE. Fay

'she gives those out to threats even Mercury got one' Ironwood admits

'Mercury got one' Adam laughs

'Yes he did which made me chuckle she hated him at first you know I have no idea what happened still but she adores him no matter what he does' ironwood sighs

'well know you have me James' Adam tells him

'I Know I have you and I am very glad I have you as I love you' Ironwood tells him

'Yes one thing what about this wedding' Adam asks

'done and Dusted' Fay grins

'what did you do' Adam asks

'planned and booked you wedding for today' Fay grins

They look at her like oh my lord but they get a move on they get ordered around by Fay until they are FINALLY ready and Fay send Adam ahead with Mercury who hadn't actually left at all.

Wedding

Fay shoves Ironwood out to the car that's waiting and then he looks at her like really what did I raise.

'Fay are you sure she won't find out' Ironwood asks

'well no I don't think so it's just me, Mercury the other three Qrow and Adam' Fay replies

'I suppose so what have you done to your dress' Ironwood asks

'oh I sort of had to make an adjustment I do have wings' Fay sighs

'time to go' Alana tells them

They go out so far so good no sign of anyone lurking around which is a good sign Qrow hasn't told anyone yet then.

'Get in the Car' Fay tells him looking at her phone

No surprises on our front good to go see you soon Dusky. Mercury

'ah such a sweet heart' Fay sighs

'Get in the car' Ironwood tells her

All of them are in the car on the way to the Church no surprises to stop them yet and they even got Morgen into a suit which never happens.

'right the plan in and out' Alana tells them

'yes that's it hopefully Qrow distracted the others though I don't like having to count him in on this plan' Lyndon replies

'I trust Qrow with my life in fact he saved my life so let's give him some credit' Fay tells them

They pull up to the church but park around to the church but part around the corner so as not to be seen by anyone that might snitch on them.

'right get in there oh no' Fay sighs

'what Glinda' Ironwood stutters

They leg it into the church Glinda don't look at the car please we need to keep this under wraps as if this gets out it would ruin Ironwood for good.

'Hay Dusky what's wrong' Mercury asks

'GLINDA' Fay tells him

'Ok let's get this show on the road then' Qrow suggests

Adam is already standing at the altar still as normal wearing his mask he never takes it off like ever.

Ironwood joins him their Fay by his side as well she is the best they had as a best man on short notice they threw this wedding into place in less than a week and a bit.

'Do you James Ironwood…' The priest starts

At that moment the Church doors fly open and Glinda, Ozpin and Obleck are all stood there like oh my lord what is happing her and also a bit of Qrow you were in on this. Then they see Mercury and they do not look happy.

'JAMES IRONWOOD WHAT IS GOING ON HERE' Glinda yells

'it's a church don't shout' Fay tells her

'Anyone want to explain this' Ozpin asks

'well ok I will' Fay tells them

'pray tell Fay' Glinda tells her

'Well se Ironwood Likes Adam and well sit down this will take a while' Fay sighs

They sit down Fay sits next to Mercury who looks like oh my lord they do not look happy Fay is like I don't care.

'well ironwood likes Adam and I said to Ironwood if they liked each other they should go for it but we knew how you would react so they kept it under wraps then they got engaged and wanted to get married as soon as they could so I roped Qrow and the guys in plus Mercury as well so we planned this wedding so you guys would never know but that didn't work so you guys somehow found out and then burst in and stopped this wedding in its track any other questions you need to ask me happy to answer them so that I don't have to explain later' Fay tells them

'What is Mercury Black doing here' Ozpin asks

Fay looks like if I tell him then they will be freaked out.

'Oh that um I am Dating him' Fay answers covering her face

Then mercury pulls her hands away then kisses her in the Church. Fay is like wow ok then.

'Oh my lord it's true' Glinda sighs

Adam looks like I have no clue what's even going on any more am I about to be arrested is what he is thinking.

'This wedding is going ahead it's Ironwoods decision not ours' Qrow tells them

'Fine then I give up' Glinda sighs

'Alright then' The Priest sighs

'Do you James Ironwood take Adam Taurus to be your lawful wedded Husband' He asks

'I do' Ironwood replies

'Do you Adam Taurus take James Ironwood to be your lawful wedded Husband' He asks Adam

'I do' Adam replies

Fay is actually crying Mercury hands her a tissue.

'then you may kiss the groom' The priest tells Adam

Adam kisses Ironwood and Glinda looks like oh ok then I hope I never see that again Fay is using mercury as a pillow the others are like well how do we go about this then.

Then all hell breaks loose literally. Glinda goes for Adam who just runs as fast as he can follow by Ironwood tailed by Glinda.

Then Fay knows why what happened just happened.

Adam very nearly gets killed by Glinda we knew she liked Ironwood.

'So what happened exactly' Qrow asks

'well Glinda was super mad at Ironwood because he was with Adam then there was this huge commotion then Adam and Daddy went off Glinda was following and I know why' Fay replies

'Fay what do you mean you know why' mercury asks

'well Glinda and Ironwood sort of had a thing and well maybe this was the final straw and Glinda may be going to kill Adam' Fay tells him

'What you knew and you still told Ironwood to go with his heart you were actually doing what you knew you were doing was right' Ozpin tells her

'oh my lord she actually learnt something I am so proud but one thing just one how do you intend to stop this carnage' Obleck asks

'with your help' Fay tells them ripping her dress so its shorter

'stop killing your dress' Alana tells her

Fay looks like stop me if you can. Then mercury speaks up.

'Alright but if I die at least I will go out fighting' Mercury tells her

'Of course we are with you' Morgen tells her

'I suppose you are our students' Ozpin sighs

'RIGHT YOU OW ME ONE' Qrow tells her

Fay grins her as is very her she picks up her spear the others gather their weapons as well they were prepared for a fight.

'ok you brought your weapons forward thinking' Ozpin sighs

'I was raised by Ironwood what did you expect' Fay asks

They turn and leave Fay leading the charge. It doesn't take long to find them the damage already done by one of them is evident it's enough to stop Fay in her tracks she looks at the damage. Mercury puts an arm on her shoulders and feels how badly she is shaking

'Glinda what is your problem I know you hate him but why' Ironwood asks

'I know why' Fay tells him

'Fay?' Adam asks he is already bleeding from a cut to the arm

'Adam maybe I should explain, Glinda loved Ironwood a long time ago and she never got over it' Fay sighs tears in her eyes

Adam just looks at her like um ok then, Glinda takes a step towards him but Fay is to fast she shrugs of Mercury then throws herself in the way it happens to fast for anyone to stop her.

She comes crashing down with a large thud onto the ground skidding a few inches across the ground her wings taking most of the damage.

'Fay' Mercury cries grabbing her before any more harm comes to her

Fay is awake but not in a good way she took the full brunt of Glinda's power which is not a smart thing to do if she hadn't folded her wings around her then no more Fay.

'oh Dusky why?' Mercury asks

'I Had to' Fay coughs

'you didn't have to you chose to' Adam tells her

'Fay really you're on his side' Glinda asks

'well sort of I am on Ironwoods side so yea' Fay sighs

'we stand on your side Fay' Lyndon tells her

'what about you' Fay asks the teachers

'I suppose Glinda may have gone a bit crazy just a tiny bit crazy' Ozpin agrees

'Crazy really that's what you're going with I am perfectly fine' Glinda snaps

'Know back to you two' Glinda tells Ironwood and Adam

'ok what did I do ok I am like very evil and stuff but I did nothing today nothing' Adam protests

'he has got a far point unfortunately' Qrow agrees

'Never mind all the things he has done before know' Glinda says

Ironwood steps in front of Adam but to no avail Glinda throws him aside Fay is about to murder her teacher but Adam stops her to her surprise he looks at her and even behind that mask of his she knows what he means that this is not her battle then he looks at Mercury who understands and picks Fay up as is she weighs nothing she fights him but he keeps a tight hold making sure she won't get free as she has already done enough and she knows she has done more than enough.

'No it's my fault' Fay tells him

'Fay look at me' Obleck tells her

Fay looks at her teacher like if I had the ability I would get you and you know I would.

'What' Fay snarls trying to get free Mercury gets an elbow in the ribs

'stay still and listen to him' mercury tells her wincing

'this may be a tiny bit your fault but Ironwood made his own choices he wanted to be with Adam and Glinda well I think she might be a little bit mad and maybe just a little jealous that Adam got Ironwood plus she really doesn't like Adam in fact apart from Ironwood I am not sure if anyone likes Adam I think you put up with him for Ironwoods sake that's how much you love him and respect him. I mean look how much you love Mercury and he loves you even though you're from two different worlds' Obleck tells her

'you know your right no one likes me apart from James and Fay thanks for putting up with me' Adam tells her

'ok you have a point and Adam I sort of vaguely like you a tiny bit and I love Mercury so I will do as he tells me' Fay replies

'Right ok' Glinda sighs walking towards Adam

Adam has no chance he has no time to draw his weapon or use Aura to save himself as Glinda slams him into a wall leaving a large crack in the wall where Adam hit it. Adam drops to his knees clearly in pain but he gets up and stands in front of Ironwood protecting him from the onslaught.

'I am not going to fight you' Adam tells Glinda

'Go home Guys we can handle this' Ozpin tells Flam

'no they are our Family' Morgen replies

'Stubborn as their leader then' Qrow sighs

Glinda throws Adam again as Ironwood sits up looking like has Glinda finally lost it and what is Mercury doing with Fay she always fights s she hurt of actually listened to someone other than him.

'Adam give up' Glinda tells him

Adam gets up holding his side but waves away Lyndon when he offers to heal him. Adam just looks at Glinda like not until Ironwood is out of the way at least.

'I give up with reason' Glinda yells

The next thing shocks them all into silence Fay finally gets away from Mercury then puts her wings up as a barrier in front of then the other three do the same saving them from most of the rubble that's raining down as far as they can see as the dust settles the only one of the three that where fighting that is still standing is Glinda apparently no longer the good witch. Fay shakes of her wings then goes to turn Mercury pulls her in close the other three on the other hand are not so lucky as her they see the carnage that lays before them.

Fay pulls away then slowly turns then falls to her knees Mercury drops behind her holding her shaking frame.

'Glinda what have you done' Ozpin asks looking shocked and shaken to the core

'I didn't mean I am so sorry' Glinda stutters

'Adam come on speak to me' ironwood tells him

'I' Fay starts but can't finish tears pouring down her face

Also unfortunately Lyndon has been downed by a falling bit of rubble so their healer apparently won't be doing anything anytime soon.

'Only one thing to do if it keeps you all safer I am sorry Fay' ironwood tells her

Then it dawns on Fay what he means only one thing he can mean but she doesn't stop him as he picks Adam up then walks away disappearing from view he has gone to keep them safe.

'Fay come on speak to me' mercury tells her

Fay tries but no words come out she has been shocked into silence Fay has finally broken penny's death know this have taken their toll on her.

Mercury just holds her which is what she needs someone there for her she just lost the only family she ever actually had.

'Glinda come on come with us Qrow stay with them' Ozpin tells him

'alright will do' Qrow replies

The other two lead Glinda off to god knows where to deal with what she has done.

Lyndon has finally sat up and is like what happened guys then sees his broken leader staring at the space where ironwood was last seen.

'Qrow look after her for me I will be back later' Mercury tells her passing Fay over

The whole time she says nothing she is nothing like her.

'I promise to look after her' Qrow tells him

Qrow takes her then lead the other three home while Mercury then goes to tell Cinder the bad news which is not an inviting prospect but it has to be done.

With Ironwood and an almost dead Adam (poor Ironwood)

A remote back up cabin who new Ironwood has one of those. Apparently he has though.

Ironwood sits and watches Adam no idea what to do next which is very unlike him, Ironwood also hopes Mercury looks after Fay otherwise when and it is when he returns he will gut him personally.

'Ow what happened' Adam winces coughing shuddering each time

'well Glinda tried to kill you I had to abandon Fay to save her and the others plus we got married it was an eventful day to say the least' Ironwood tells him

'well that explains a lot when did I get half undressed' Adam asks

'oh I did that to save you' Ironwood replies

'ah ok then' Adam reaches up and finds his mask still in place

'I left that' Ironwood tells him

'Thank you' Adam replies before falling asleep again

'ok then' ironwood yawns and lays down beside him arm draped across his chest.

With Cinder

'you what' Cinder yells

'I am sorry' Mercury tells her

'it's not your fault that Adam was badly Injured go see her' Cinder tells him

'by her do you mean Fay' Emerald asks

'who else would I mean' Cinder sighs shaking her head before storming off

'Go on before she changes her mind' Emerald tells him

'I will do make sure Neo is ok and thank you for your help' Mercury tells her

Mercury then leaves as fast as he can and runs to all the way to Fay stopping once to pick some mangos up.

'Qrow let me in' Mercury yells

'sorry it is late you know' Qrow grumbles as he gets to the door

'I know but I came back for her I promised her' Mercury pants

'alright then you know where she is you are warned you may get an arrow in the face' Qrow calls after him

He gets to Fay's room then knocks.

'who is it' Fay asks

'Mercury I have mangos' He tries

'come in' Fay replies

Mercury puts down said mangos then walks to her bed then sits down on it lays down next to her letting her snuggle into his side as normal then she is soon snoring. He wraps an arms around her then falls asleep at her side.

Qrow walks past soon after and smiles knowing that Ironwood was right he would do anything for her.

Glinda and the others

Glinda wanted to be left on her own so that's what they did she is still awake thinking about what she did and why she did it.

Ozpin knows the public know about Ironwood and Adam then thinks on how to spin it so it's not as bad as it sounds at the moment which it sounds really bad like super bad almost Salem bad that bad. Then he falls asleep at his desk.

Obleck is curled up fast asleep with his thermos as normal as he really loves it it's like his BFF or his lover or something along those lines any way. No one gets it away from him ever it's his forever and ever.

The next day

Ironwood and Adam

'we have to go back James' Adam tells him

'yes I know' Ironwood replies

'how is the question and what are we going to tell them they will all know by now' Adam asks

'Hum I know Fay won't forgive me easily' Ironwood replies

'That girl she is trouble' Adam agrees

'I have no idea why to this day I picked her out of the few I was looking at' Ironwood smiles

'well maybe let's go home they can't stay mad forever can they' Adam asks

'well maybe they could but that won't stop us' Ironwood tells him

Adam just looks at his husband like wow you really do love me he also looks a bit like no one ever actually loved me before know then he leans in and kisses ironwood who kisses him back.

When he finally pulls away he looks at Ironwood like are we going to get going or what.

'Time to go home I think' Ironwood tells him picking him up

'Alright then' Adam replies smiling

They then turn to home where who knows what is waiting for them but this is something that they have to face not something that they can run away from and hide they both have people who need them other than each other. This is most likely the bravest thing Adam has ever done like ever.

Look out for both the Sequel going to be called Ironbull recompense and RedSea- Hightide (Scarlet and Neptune)


End file.
